


Daisy and Piper

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Series: Girl Love/Girl Up [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Piper has a meltdown and Daisy is there to pick up the pieces





	Daisy and Piper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theclaravoyant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/gifts).



“No, no, no!” Piper muttered anxiously, digging through her locker for the third time. “Come on, come on, come on! Where are you?”

But, just like the last two times, the pad she was searching for was not there. She thumped the locker next to her in frustration, fighting back the tears. It just wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that she had no pads, and she couldn’t leave the base to go and get some. She hung her head, trying desperately to stuff her emotions back down. 

“Piper?” Daisy’s voice startled her, and she looked up before she could stop herself. She knew she was crying, and Daisy, one of her role models, was the last person she wanted to reveal that to. She quickly hide her face again when she realised. But it was too late.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Daisy asked softly.

Piper shook her head and shrunk away from Daisy’s gentle touch. She wanted to be left alone, although she knew she needed a friend. She hated this emotion - it was too contradictory. 

“Piper?”

She opened her mouth to say something, but instead of words coming out, it was a noise somewhere between a whine and a sob. The next thing she knew, Daisy was holding her close, whispering soothing words into her ear. 

Piper wasn’t sure how long she spent there, just crying it out, but she stopped when she was all cried out. It was at this point that she pulled back and swiped at her eyes, looking away from Daisy. She felt embarrassed that Daisy had seen her like that. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, twisting her fingers.

“Hey,” Daisy said gently. “There’s no need to be sorry for crying.”

Piper nodded, though wasn’t quite convinced. She wondered if that belief was one that was developed as a person lived as a Shield agent. She guessed she’d find out in a few years. 

“So, you wanna tell me why you’re so upset?”

Piper struggled with her words in her head for a moment, before managing to utter out, “Period...no pad…”

“Ugh, I hate it when that happens,” Daisy empathised. “I have a spare. Here.”

Daisy opened her locker and pulled out a pad, and handed it to her. Piper accepted gratefully, though still feeling quite stupid for bawling like a baby about it. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled, turning to get out some fresh clothes. Daisy didn’t answer her until she started to walk away.

“Piper?” Piper turned around, finally looking at Daisy again. “You don’t have to be embarrassed about...all of that. There have been multiple times where I’ve bawled my eyes out over things that are trivial compared to what happens in the field.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Daisy chuckled at herself. “I remember once crying for like half an hour over losing my hula doll, when really, Coulson just borrowed it. May lost it that day.”

Daisy waved her hands, smiling at the memory. “But that’s not important. The point is that May was there for me. And there have been other occasions where I’ve needed a good cry, and the other girls here have always been there for me. I know, I know, it’s cheesy and sappy and whatever, but my point is, the others are there to be your friends - trust me you need them in this line of work. Especially the ladies. We gotta stick together, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Piper agreed quietly, smiling at the ground shyly, although she could feel Daisy’s caring smile on her.

“Tell you what, after you’ve changed, meet me in the lounge. We’re doing ice cream and a movie. Trust me, it’s one of the best therapies out there.”

“Okay.” 

Piper waited until Daisy walked away before she hurried to the bathroom. She was feeling less upset than before, and more just exhausted from all that crying. She hoped Daisy wouldn’t mind if she accidentally fell asleep on her shoulder while watching the movie. 

But somehow she knew deep down that it would be perfectly okay with Daisy.


End file.
